


【卜岳】滚出我的差序格局（上中）

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos
Summary: 坑了！





	【卜岳】滚出我的差序格局（上中）

1.  
如果把俩斗鱼关在小水缸里，他们就会打死一只。  
岳明辉刚开始是这么跟李振洋解释他和卜凡的情况的，雄性，俩雄性，领地意识，没有原因的。  
李振洋不屑一顾：“行，我觉得你说的特别对，我跟小弟看你俩吵架也这么觉得——就不像人能干出来的事。”

不像人能干出来的事，说得有一点难听了，如果要岳明辉描述，他大概会说：不像成熟男人能干出来的事。  
成熟男人不会在彼此讲话的时候冷哼呛声，成熟男人不会在无关紧要的问题上相互抬杠，最重要的是成熟男人不会在厕所里比大小比谁尿得久。  
“不是他大！是他膀胱有问题！”岳明辉愤愤不平说。

不成熟男人的战争旷日持久，虽然不像李振洋打李英超那样鸡飞狗跳，但偶尔的阴阳怪气也足够老板点名批评了，秦姐用百分之二的软语相劝和百分之九十八的威胁恐吓让俩人认清了现实。为了工资，为了为数不多的工资，卜凡和岳明辉的战场逐渐转移到了地下。在很长一段时间里，两人一直保持着一种不动声色的不合，表面上始终维系着恰到好处而只膈应本尊的亲热劲儿。  
在最初，在很久很久之前，在岳明辉还有存款的时候，他还没改掉那种呼朋引伴一掷千金的买零食模式，在办公室分点心，分完一圈，总是会把剩下半盒都给卜凡，美其名曰“瞧咱这大个子，多壮实，饿不得”。  
卜凡刚开始没回过味来，心里嘀咕，巨蟹男人，可以啊，以德报怨是吧，总是推拒：“不了不了减肥减肥，哥哥自己吃自己吃。”岳明辉就表现出有点忧愁的样子，皱皱眉说：“真不要啊？那我拿去分小弟了啊？哎呀不胖，别减咯！”  
如此反复几次下来，卜凡也想明白了，丫的就是故意的，要不怎么老在他从健身房出来的时候问这种话呢？有一次，卜凡发誓，绝对不是错觉，他刚关上练功房的门，岳明辉，噌的一下，真的，擦神灯都没这么快，就端着小蛋糕出现了，跑得太快了，还有点打滑。  
四目相对，两人都有点尴尬。  
也还挺可爱的，卜凡边吃边想，咋不学好呢这人？  
好在岳明辉没几个钱经得起挥霍，一个月下来一看扣款通知和存款通知，立刻偃旗息鼓另谋出路。

卜凡凡看破不说破，但总归是要反击。卜凡有时要路过办公室，看见前国企员工岳明辉秉持优良传统正在午睡，闹钟在边上滴滴滴响，他就会上去把它摁掉。  
要耐心，要细致，要注意点击“关闭”而不是“再睡一会儿”。  
“反正也没啥事，多休息会儿，不耽误。”卜凡说。

事情很快就败露了，有一次，卜凡在按手机的时候，岳明辉眼睛一睁，炯炯有神，逮了个正着。  
“那什么，哥哥，”卜凡心虚地说：“那，手机不错，哈，借我玩会儿游戏呗？”  
看着挺大个，咋这么虚呢？岳明辉想，鬼使神差地把手机递给他让他玩贪吃蛇去。

时间久了岳明辉也扪心自问，这种挑衅行为是不是太贱太无聊了，不是大岳哥平日所为啊。但他也不知道怎么回事，反正就是，看到卜凡就来气，看大个子冷着个脸走进来，火腾一下就上来了，忍不住就要遵从一下本心去使使坏。  
而卜凡倒是很清楚地知道自己讨厌岳明辉啥：装，太装了。  
什么是对美好生活的向往，什么是对装逼惯犯的讨厌，他分得很清楚，前者是了不起的大模哥哥，后者是不知道哪儿来的啰嗦老妈子。李英超说岳明辉笑起来很好看，他不，他觉得岳明辉看起来很好笑。他看不上岳明辉的事情多了去，比如岳明辉岳妈妈，对李英超那个温柔劲儿，俩人平时靠一块分着耳机听歌睡觉，岳明辉还给弟弟拍拍拍，简直了，简直了。当然不是说卜凡不疼弟弟，弟弟谁不疼，但就是，关键是，事情的本质是，岳明辉言行不一，以貌取人，双重标准，差别对待。  
“荒岛求生带谁啊？这还用想吗？带凡子啊！”岳明辉对着经纪人的镜头侃侃而谈。  
行，卜凡挺高兴，知道大高个儿的好了吧？顶梁柱担当，多好啊，保护弱小，这种一米八几的人在我们单位就不该让他出门，就该放家里带孩子。  
“凡子那么大只，你想想，切了够吃好几顿呢！”岳明辉眼都不眨。  
“啊？弟弟？带他干嘛呀，去那危险地儿干嘛？小李英超乖乖在家读书得了。”岳明辉冲镜头后面扮鬼脸的李英超皱眉：“单词背了没？回去背书去！”  
装！刻薄鬼装好人！

反正，情况，就是这么个情况，一时半会儿也好不了。不是，卜凡凡心想，没想好！我也没想让它好起来！爱谁谁吧！

反正生活总得继续是吧，压腿也还是照样压，练舞也还是照样练，公司依旧爱乱七八糟地搞幺蛾子。  
“就团建，知道吧？素质拓展，实践教育。”小于眼睛一瞪：“问那么多干嘛！去就完了！”

所以就去吧，背摔断桥毕业墙，玩得两个成熟男人筋疲力竭，坐在沙地边的木墩子上抽烟。  
小李英超顶着跟他妈同款的鸡窝，呼啦一下冲过来，呼啦一下又冲过去，在八米高的吊桥上冲下面抱着手不肯上去的李振洋喊：“你吃屁！”  
都说秋高气爽，但天未明朗，阴云笼着天，秋风呼啸着吹过来，穿过高大的铁柱和木梯，穿过枯黄的秋草，不确定的未来在此刻短暂被遗忘，叫喊逸散在空中，李振洋啥也没听清，扭头跟岳明辉说：“老岳，你有没有觉得，就是这种场景，你看，小风吹着，小弟荡着，是不是还挺温馨的，是不是？你有没有感觉？我觉得我有点感动。”  
岳明辉说：“反正我是没有。”  
李振洋说：“你这个老岳，你就是缺乏一点发现美的眼睛你知道吗？”  
岳明辉扭头找美，看见美在一旁对着人宣传海报栏驻足观赏，岳明辉冲李振洋一努嘴：“看你傻弟弟干嘛呢？”  
“是我弟弟就不是你弟弟啦？”李振洋啧啧啧：“你就一个弟弟啊？”  
“俩俩俩，洋洋也是弟弟。”岳明辉敷衍他。  
走近了发现卜凡在看海报上的烧烤和野餐篮，瘪着嘴嘬着腮，很不高兴的样子，看见李振洋来了赶紧求助：“哥哥你看！烧烤！串儿！就就这都到野外了哪能没串儿呢你说！哥哥你说，是不是，烧烤是团建的灵魂？”  
“行啊，”李振洋笑眯眯给他报菜名：“我请你吃烤黄瓜烤白菜烤青椒烤西蓝花烤西红柿。”  
“哎！”卜凡哀嚎了一声，耳朵耷拉下去了。

岳明辉也不知道自己是出于什么原因把这件事情记到心上了，他翻来覆去没睡着，觉得也许是卜凡那种执着的向往打动了他，追梦人不是嘛，大家都是追梦人。  
好不容易想清楚了这理由，他终于有勇气伸出手去敲门。  
卜凡一个脑袋从门缝里伸出来一点警惕地看着他：“……干嘛？”  
“小于博文儿都睡了，”岳明辉无端有点紧张：“小弟跟洋洋看电影呢。”  
卜凡也没放松警惕，但门缝又开了一点。  
“吃串儿不？”岳明辉问。  
砰一下卜凡把门关上了。  
岳明辉叹了口气，果然不行。

里头传来开门链的声音，卜凡的脸和身子完整出现在他面前。  
“你不是玩我吧？”卜凡居高临下地问。  
“不去拉倒！”岳明辉扭头就要走。  
“去！”卜凡跟了上来：“有车吗你？”

有，小黄车，两辆，刚藏好了，一辆还是早被敲开了锁的，岳明辉刚从花丛里扒拉出来。扒的时候有个大叔在旁边观望，有点犹豫着要不要阻止他盗窃自己的私人财物，岳明辉不动声色地露出了大花臂。  
但是不花钱的东西用起来肯定差点意思，链条都锈了。岳明辉跟卜凡摆道理：“这就跟打游戏似的，你别看他就是个小手游，不氪金还是得给你看广告。”卜凡犹豫着被说服了，吭哧吭哧地蹬那个咯吱咯吱响的轮儿，岳明辉在前面回头喊给他打气：“加油！一根小腰的卡路里攒出来了！”

岳明辉本来是想跟卜凡借撸串机会谈谈人生的，但忽略了两个关键点：第一，为了不让人发现，俩人都没敢喝酒，第二，两个健身节食已久的男青年凑在一块放风，嘴哪还能闲下来？本来他还本着修复一下队友关系的初心准备温良恭俭让一下，实际上菜一端上来就只剩下俩智障，连装一下的意思的没有。  
“放下，你听见没有，给我放下。”岳明辉说。  
卜凡说：“你做梦吧你！”

直到剩下最后一根软骨，岳明辉终于想起自己的队长身份，假模假样问卜凡：“哥吃不下了，你来吧？”  
“好嘞！”卜凡欣然伸手。

吃一半了，卜凡凡幡然醒悟，也许岳明辉只是客气？  
“哥哥，”卜凡举着半根串儿问他：“我也饱了。”  
岳明辉叹了口气摆了摆手手：“不，你没有。”

吃完大肉串大腰子大扇贝，吃完卜凡掩耳盗铃的烤茄子烤韭菜，吃完最后一口软骨，积攒已久秋雨突然落下，两人看着裹着秋风的秋雨发抖并发愁。  
雨细细密密地霹雳啪啦地下着，在北京六环的城乡结合部里下着，水滴在尘土飞扬的地上欢快地溅起一个个泥点子。  
岳明辉出主意，怂恿卜凡去问烧烤摊老板有没有伞，卜凡扭捏着不肯去：“不是，凭什么呀，你，你一个当大哥的，是不是，你怎么能使唤弟弟呢？”  
岳明辉循循善诱：“哥分析给你听啊，你看人家打酱油都是派孩子去，为什么？小孩可爱啊，打一瓶能多捎一勺，是不是？你看是不是这个道理？你看我这样，鸡窝头，中年人，过去，人家能有伞吗？肯定说没有。你就不一样了，大学生，大小伙子，多年轻，多可爱，你多跟人家笑笑，别说伞了，人家帐篷都拆下来给你顶着走。”  
卜凡给他绕糊涂了，也不知道这算不算夸人，但他哥说他小，还可爱，那应该就是好话了。他就犹豫了一下，说：“那你别让我自己去，你跟我一块，多不好意思啊。”  
“没问题啊！”岳明辉跟在他后面就去了。  
看着卜凡一手背在后头抓他袖子，一手捏着自己衣角，结结巴巴开口问人家要伞，岳明辉心里颇有种送女童子军去卖饼干的家长心态。  
“就一把，我们哥俩一起用就行了，我俩自行车就留这了，有一辆不用锁的，您看是不是比雨伞贵多了。”岳明辉看着摊主沉思的脸卜凡求助的眼神及时补充。

最后摊主给了他们俩一把挺袖珍的印花小伞，一看就是女孩儿夏天遮太阳用的，人还挺抱歉，说不是故意不借，主要是真没有，就这么一把还是几个月前人家落下的。  
哥俩连声道谢，撑着伞就要走，反正车是肯定没法骑了，好在也不是特别远，一两公里，凑合着就走过去了。但伞真正撑起来的时候俩人又开始发愁，这么小一把伞，那得怎么打呀？  
卜凡说：“那肯定是要我拿，自古以来，那都是高个儿拿伞。”  
岳明辉不乐意了：“不行，你想想你这海拔，要你打伞，那不叫伞叫屋檐，雨滴肯定往里边飘。”  
卜凡说：“那不是，哥哥，你想想，你打伞我那不得弯着腰走吗？你手不酸吗？”  
岳明辉想了想好像是这样的，勉强同意了。  
俩人卷好裤腿走入雨帘之中，走了大概五十米又吵起来。

岳明辉说：“你看，这就不行，我腰以下全都湿了。”  
卜凡说：“男人就不能说不行——那是你矮，我就只湿到膝盖。”  
岳明辉说：“你放的什么屁呢，是这问题吗？问题的本质在于你举就不合适，我跟你说你这伞举得越高他就……。”  
卜凡说：“停停停停你别叨叨了，给你，都给你，我不举了，换你来换你来。”  
卜凡说：“不是你咋还骂人呢？”  
岳明辉说：“我哪儿就骂人了是你自己太龌龊了，给我拿来。”

俩人试又试了五十米。

“你看，不行。”卜凡强行刹车：“我八十岁了吗？我有八十了吧？我背驼成这样是八十的样子吧？”  
岳明辉说：“男人不能说不行…剩1.3公里了，给我憋着。”

又走了五十米，卜凡崩溃了：“不是，刚才不还1.3吗？这怎么又2.1了？不行，这我不行，比我们大学体育考试还长了都。”  
岳明辉心虚：“它那个，下雨天GPS信号弱吧可能…”  
岳明辉理直气壮：“那你说怎么办！反正我不难受！谁痛苦谁改变！”

卜凡想想说：“不然你站我前面，我搂着你走，我外套还能裹着你。”  
岳明辉说行吧那试试。

试了五十米，岳明辉喊停。  
岳明辉说：“也不是淋到雨了，就是我觉得这样看着还挺变态的。”  
卜凡说：“谁痛苦谁改变。”

岳明辉说：“行吧，那不然你背我吧？”  
卜凡说：“行吧——不是——还真敢开口啊？”  
岳明辉说：“那你说怎么办？”

卜凡看看天又看看伞，看看地又看看岳明辉，叹口气说：“老岳，不然咱们真别搞这些五五六六的了，咱跑回去得了，衣服湿了就是了吧，你看现在这样，本来都得换了。”  
岳明辉想了想，咬咬牙说行吧。

“我发誓，真的是这样的！”岳明辉顶着发烧的红扑扑的脸跟李振洋说。  
“你喝点水，没事，我相信，你先休息。”李振洋边递水给他边敷衍。  
“不是，洋洋，你得信我，我跟卜凡真的就是去吃了个烧烤。”岳明辉看他这样都急了。  
李振洋耐心把他竖起的三根指头掰下去收被子：“没什么，你洋哥也是时尚圈出来的人，什么大风大雨没见过，真的，没事，不用隐瞒，洋哥支持你们。”  
岳明辉：“我不是我没有你别瞎说。”  
李振洋叹了口气：“老岳，你不觉得你这样一味否认很不负责任吗？难道你不怕伤了我凡弟弟的心吗？”  
岳明辉：“我哪儿不负责任了不是我伤他什么心啊我顶多多吃他两串腰子我怎么就伤他心了？”  
李振洋从善如流：“那伤肾。”

“不是，讲道理，”李振洋说：“你们俩自己呆了一晚上，是吧？”  
岳明辉说：“对，撸串去了。”  
李振洋问：“你俩自己呆了一晚上，然后今早自己把衣服裤子都洗了，是吧？”  
岳明辉说：“完全可以解释的，下雨了都湿透了。”  
李振洋问：“你俩自己呆了一晚上，然后今早自己把衣服裤子都洗了，你现在发烧了，是吧？”  
岳明辉说：“对呀，大风大雨的着凉了嘛！”  
李振洋问：“你俩自己呆了一晚上，然后今早自己把衣服裤子都洗了，你现在发烧了嗓子都哑了，还浑身都是小红印，是吧？”  
岳明辉说：“没毛病啊，我估计就是昨晚串儿不知道加的什么调料或者是跑回来的时候满身溅了泥点子过敏了。”  
李振洋问：““你俩自己呆了一晚上，然后今早自己把衣服裤子都洗了，你现在发烧了嗓子都哑了，还浑身都是小红印，然后我凡弟弟今天一直喊腰疼。”  
岳明辉终于回过味来：“那他那是撑伞撑的。”  
李振洋用关爱智障的眼神看着岳明辉：“事到如今你觉得我们俩谁说的更像瞎编？”  
岳明辉百口莫辩：“真不是，卜凡那么大你说真要有什么我怎么可能什么感觉都没有呢？”

李振洋惊奇：“你这就知道人家大啦？”

2.  
一条小鱼游啊游，游啊游，游啊游…

“游个屁！”小鱼说：“会游泳吗你就游！”

“我们公司没有生病假，只有生育假，等你怀了卜凡的孩子再说吧！”小鱼张着嘴吐出一串气泡。

梦里的小鱼拖着红色的长尾巴，摆来摆去漂亮得很，但一张嘴像鳄鱼，龇牙咧嘴要他去压腿，还说要不要尾巴脱下来借他当婚纱。  
岳明辉从梦中惊醒，吓得满身大汗。

发烧病人最讲究发汗，一旦出了汗，病就走了一半，岳明辉因祸得福，仔细感受了一下，身上轻松不少，似乎生病因此好了一半。正想舒一口气，扭头一看，卜凡躺在旁边睡得正香，xue微翻着白眼，还打着小呼噜。

“旧的不去新的不来旧的不去新的不来…”卜凡被吵醒的时候岳明辉面无表情对着墙壁念念有词。  
“老岳你干嘛呢？什么旧的新的？”卜凡揉揉眼睛问。  
“我明白了，生病也是这样的，我发烧好了就是为了腾点位置给新的病。”岳明辉还是一脸呆滞。  
卜凡登时紧张起来，伸手去摸他额头：“你又咋啦？喉咙痛吗？又得了啥病？”  
“神经病。”岳明辉说。

“如果我没得神经病为什么你在我床上？”岳明辉有一套道理。

“那，那，我跟你说，你这病，你一直有，不是现在才得的。”卜凡翻了个白眼表示自己无语了：“讲道理啊，我累死累活伺候你一晚上睡一下怎么啦？”

岳明辉大惊失色掀起被子准备脱裤子检查是否晚节不保。  
卜凡凡大惊失色捂紧被子准备誓死捍卫处男之身。

“你讲清楚，你一晚上伺候我什么了？”岳明辉逼问他。  
“就那个，插…插…插…”卜凡给他吓得口齿不清。

“插哪儿了？！”岳明辉声色俱厉。  
“擦身！”卜凡吓哭了。

李振洋进门的时候正看到一个不知所措的岳明辉和一个声泪俱下的卜凡，岳明辉朝他投来求助的眼神而卜凡在他进来的一瞬间就大喊着洋哥扑了上来。  
李振洋一看自己一米九二的凡弟弟哭成泪人，一看就知道是岳明辉这个负心汉造的，不由怒火中烧，我亲师弟你也敢欺负？当即怒吼：

“卜凡凡你离我远点鼻涕擦我衣服上你就完蛋了！”

卜凡被两面夹击，简直悲从中来，推门而出去找小弟求安慰，李振洋阻挡不及，心里咯噔一下，心想完了，大事不妙，老岳没救了。  
果然，十秒后，全公司的人都听见CP粉头李英超惊喜的大叫：  
“你说我岳妈妈不让你睡？”

情况，反正就是这么个情况，岳明辉和卜凡凡站在秦姐的办公桌后面噤若寒蝉。  
秦姐面色友善，笑意盈盈，卜凡凡和岳明辉齐齐后退一步。  
“给我回来！”秦姐怒吼。  
两人松了口气。

秦姐说岳明辉你不是主意挺多的吗你倒是说说这个情况要怎么处理？  
岳明辉突然被老师点名，下意识挺直腰板：“我觉得这个事情吧…”  
说到一半才意识到自己其实还没想好，只好硬着头皮现编，现编就只能说胡话：“这个事情吧，就属于，那个，流言。流言这种东西，就是宜疏不宜堵，首先我和凡子不能否定，毕竟未经官方否定的cp都不叫真的cp……”  
岳明辉越说越觉得自己非常有道理，思路清晰，甚至感觉灵感迸发，于是一边抬手制止目瞪口呆要打断的卜凡一边侃侃而谈：“在这个时候，我觉得最好的方法就是顺势营业，炒cp，越真越好，越红越黑，RPS这个东西，HE到深处自然BE，等到那时候，不管大家心里是怎么想的，都会说：不要打扰蒸煮。”

岳明辉自信满满，觉得自己真是个小天才。

秦姐若有所思：小岳书看得还真是不少啊！  
岳明辉说那当然咯，我儿子推荐我看的。  
秦姐说我觉得你说的挺有道理的，那你们就先这样试一试吧，明天你俩搬一屋睡去。  
岳明辉兴高采烈：好嘞！

出了办公室，看见卜凡的眼神，岳明辉才恍然大悟。  
好像是有那么点不对？

在被卜凡关在门外的半小时里，岳明辉一直在思考究竟是哪里出了问题。  
如果时光之轮不断倒转，那么也许在最开始他就应该好好把凡子当弟弟看，如果不跟凡子闹矛盾，也就不会一直保持势同水火的关系，也就不会起了修复关系的心思，也就不会冒冒失去请人家吃烤串，也就不会一块儿淋雨回来，也就不会感冒生病，也就不会要人家照顾一晚上，也就不会走到现在全公司都觉得他们有一腿的关系，更不用主动营业。  
按这么想下去，千错万错，都是没有好好对卜凡的错。

岳明辉扇了自己两巴掌以纠正错误思想。

但不管怎么说，形势主要是从俩人一起去吃烤串开始犹如脱缰的野狗一样收不住的。岳明辉冷静下来想一想，回顾从进公司到现在的事情，只觉得自己仿佛着了魔，引以为傲的自制力总是在遇到卜凡的时候荡然无存，这些天发生的事情过分像一出闹剧了，鸡飞狗跳散去之后只剩下一阵内心的茫然。

也许一开始是比狠斗气，但后来似乎渐渐成为一种执着。细想起来，当初他也没想要跟卜凡杠上，但卜凡对他的嫌弃和疏远简直摆在脸上，狗狗般的大眼睛里对弟弟发射的都是爱心射线，对李振洋安的都是粉丝滤镜，到了岳明辉就只剩下对付装逼犯专用的行刑死光，明晃晃“你讨厌”三个字写在脸上。  
讨厌也就算了，问题的核心是岳明辉根本就不知道卜凡为什么不喜欢他，人不能为没犯过的错挨板子呀！  
岳明辉一路风云学长人见人爱，从小到大都是人群里最活泼的猴儿，这种莫名其妙被讨厌的委屈实在没受过。越是委屈就越是倔强，大岳哥也没怕过谁，精神抖擞地要去征服这座192的高山。谁知道这山越爬越高，原来以为是个景山，爬一半了感觉是个长城，虽然渐渐也能体会到这种招猫逗狗的乐趣，但离“和这个弟弟打好关系”的初心看起来是越来越远了。

那，明明是你先讨厌我的，凭什么还要我先讨好你？  
大病初愈的岳明辉在身心俱疲之下终于感到一丝难以为继的委屈和酸楚，和蔼可亲的队长谈心是失败的，你追我赶的日常也没有培养出什么深刻的感情，一起做坏事后革命情谊就此建立了吗？在卜凡把湿毛巾盖在他脸上的那一刻他觉得是的，但现在他又被关在外面了，难道不像一个上蹿下跳的小丑？  
大抵人和人之间的缘分本来就是有定数的，没有眼缘的事情强求不来。

莫名其妙，简直莫名其妙，听完了岳老师自我剖析的李振洋翻了个白眼：谈恋爱的人智商真的太低了。  
我智商哪低了？哥本司学历最高你知道吗？岳明辉反驳。  
李振洋又翻了个白眼：智商正常的人反驳的点在没有谈恋爱这上面。

在房门口蹲了半小时又抓着李振洋絮絮叨叨讲了半小时后，岳明辉自觉终于感悟了人生，决定就此作罢，该干嘛就干嘛吧，不折腾这回事了，人总要活得有点尊严嘛不是。  
就这样，卜凡一通游戏打下来，突然惊觉，变天了。

秦姐一声令下，要俩人搬到一块去住，但不知道岳明辉自己又跑去跟老板说了什么，这个事情竟然就此作罢，小李英超新床还没躺热就又被揪回了自己床上，李振洋美滋滋回到房间说命里有时终须有。  
卜凡不明所以抱着一堆衣服看着岳明辉闷着头躺在被子里。  
“命里无时莫强求。”岳明辉说。

莫强求，什么是莫强求呢？卜凡凡不明白。  
卜凡凡不明白的事情还有很多，比如说岳明辉再也不招惹他了，不请他吃小蛋糕也不在他压腿时猛然用劲，在卜凡准备起身的时刻他伸出手拉他，那只手没有猛然收回也没有突然使劲，汗津津但从不打滑。  
岳明辉连对他的称呼都变了，没有咬牙切齿的“卜凡凡”和暴跳如雷的“卜凡！！”，只剩温和疏离的“凡子”，凡子练舞啦！凡子吃饭啦！凡子凡子凡子，凡子听起来和同事有什么区别？  
甚至，甚至，甚至连吃饭的时候，岳明辉都变了，以前俩人吃饭非得隔开来坐，不然吃饭现场就会变成击剑现场，但现在，岳明辉吃饭时让完小弟，都会再让他一筷子，这怎么可能呢？吃饭不积极思想有问题，岳明辉肯定有问题！

卜凡终于如愿以偿变成了弟弟，但是感觉怎么都别扭，他手舞足蹈地跟小弟描述：  
有时我们两个就那么坐着——什么事情也没有发生——就是那么坐着，老岳戴着耳机听歌，一句话都没有说！一句话都没说！你说合不合理？太不合理了！  
李英超热泪盈眶说我搞的CP都是真的，扭头又跑去给自己的青春疼痛文学添砖加瓦，给不出半点有效意见。  
于是卜凡就转身求助老学长。  
为什么突然老岳就跟他相敬如宾了，他问李振洋。  
李振洋说相敬如宾这词不是这么用的。  
卜凡凡说这不是重点，你讲重点。  
李振洋说那你寄几说说什么才是重点。

重点是……重点是……总不能说重点是老岳现在都不欺负我了吧？

卜凡心里郁闷，不知道怎么解释。岳明辉这个人就非常狡猾，他先让他养成了一种警惕的习惯，然后突然抽离，让人在一片空荡的空气中自我怀疑。  
既然不知道怎么解释那就干脆狡辩，卜凡嘴硬说：“我不跟你说，反正他他他他就是有鬼，他肯定在策划……”  
卜凡话没说完就被李振洋赏了一捶，敢在你大洋哥面前讲鬼我看你是不要活了。

卜凡缩头缩脑：就是…那个…哎呀！  
李振洋跟卜凡说：“我看不是老岳有鬼，是你心里有鬼。”  
卜凡当然不承认，这怎么能承认呢？如果我们两个之间有人有问题，肯定不是我有问题，那是谁有问题呢？  
李振洋说你再说一遍谁有问题？  
卜凡说我有问题。

李振洋点点头说：“这就对了，但至于哪里有问题——老岳生病那天你是什么心情？”  
卜凡兴高采烈说：“好啊！好极了！你快别看老岳平时拽得跟个狗似的，你看他生病那天，跟个小狗一样，在被子里拱来拱去，笑死我了！”  
李振洋挑了挑眉：“就这样？没别的了？”  
卜凡仔细想了想又补充：“还觉得这个人真的很笨，怎么会这么笨，还一身腱子肉，有用吗？淋个雨就感冒了，我就问他，有用吗？还不是要我小胖子拿热水壶给他熬姜汤。”  
李振洋说：“你不是讨厌姜味吗？不是吃饭还挑姜丝吗？怎么就愿意给人家熬姜汤了？”  
卜凡警惕地说：“哥哥我觉得你在套我话。”  
李振洋说：“我呸，你洋哥要你说你敢不说吗？还要套你话？你给我好好说。”  
卜凡想了想说：“那不是，那不是老岳带我出去撸串了嘛，我就想，就那个，要没出去的话，好像也不会淋雨，也不会发烧。”  
李振洋一拍腿说：“你看，这不就完了，我告诉你，人在感情里有三怕，第一怕觉得对方可爱，二怕觉得对方可怜，三怕……”  
“怕什么？”卜凡紧张得狗眼瞪大。  
“怕觉得你对这一切要负责任。”李振洋悠悠。

“听懂了吗？”李振洋又问。  
“没有。”卜凡老实说。

（坑啦~）


End file.
